


Warm Arms

by gay_kratos_aurion



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_kratos_aurion/pseuds/gay_kratos_aurion
Summary: "It's not your fault," he says, and you almost believe him.





	Warm Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick fic. Neither Virion nor Libra are mentioned by name, because this was a really quick piece of writing I needed to put out there.

"It's not your fault," he says, and you almost believe him. You almost believe it's not your fault.

You almost believe you didn't cause their deaths, even in self-defense.

But you're not an idiot. It was your axe that cut them down. It was your clothing that was stained with their blood. And it was your hand that-

He pulls you closer. "It's not your fault, love."

And you stop thinking about it. His warmth distracts you from the cold in your soul.


End file.
